Harry Potter and Helga's Cups of Magic
by Canimasian
Summary: This is a story about Harry's adventure after his sixth year of Hogwarts. He is on a quest to find and kill Voldemore's Horcruxes. He will also find out his true love and its not Ginny. BY the way this will spoil the 6th book if u didnt read it.
1. Introduction

I dont own Harry Potter. Wish I did though.

I am an almost 17 year old boy who's life was horrible since he was an year. I lost my parents, my godfather, and now I've even lost my favourite mentor. I witnessed the Dark lord return to life. I witnessed my godfather's death(which was in a way my fault even if it was his demented cousin who killed him). I witnessed the greatest wizard of all time die by the hands of the ungrateful Death Eater that he trusted. I who has lost almost everything am Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, The ...Blah, Blah, Blah,Blah,Blah. I don't care what they call me. I lost almost everything that gave me a chance at happiness. All i want to do right now is get rid of Voldemort and that murderer Severus Snape! Then i will be able go on with life in peace. But first i have to get rid of the Horcruxes Voldemort created. Then only can I even get close to killing Voldemort. But first i have to spend the summer at my muggle aunt's house. I would prefer not to but Dumbledore wished of it. Then i will go to where Voldemorte killed my parents. After that I will Start my quest to find the Horcruxes that make Voldemorte imortal. But before I can do any of these things, I must stay with the Weasleys for Bill's and Fleur's wedding.

A/N: Im so sorry for this short introduction but i promise to make my story as interesting as possible! Please review! It will help build some confidence! THanks!


	2. The Last day of Peace

I dont own Harry Potter.

**The Wedding Day**

" Hey get up mate!" Harry Potter, who was annoyed, woke up to find his best friend Ron dressed up. Harry was wondering why Ron was dressed up, not to mention why Ron was dressed this early in the morning.

"What's wrong Ron? Why are you up so early and why are you dressed? What's the special occasion?" Harry mumbled with a yawn.

"How could you forget mate? It's Bill's wedding today." Ron reminded his best friend.

_Oh man! How can I forget! This is the last day of our stay here at the burrow. Tomorrow morning Ron, Hermione, and I will leave and we'll be on our way to the Dursleys._

_I bet they'll be delighted to that my friends are staying at their house too._

"Whats wrong? You spaced out on me" Ron asked with a worried expression on his face.

" It's nothing. I was just thinking of what the Dursleys' reaction would be when they find out that I'll be staying at their house for a little while with my friends." Harry replied with an evil grin.

"I can't wait to see your uncle's reaction. I wish Fred and George could come too. I'm sure your fat cousin would love to see them again!" Ron whispered, making sure his mother didn't hear what he said." Well I guess I better leave now so you can get ready". As soon as Ron left, Harry got out his dress robe( It's the same one as the one he wore to the Yule Ball). When Harry was finished, he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in!" Harry called. It was Ron.

" Hey your ready huh? I got a problem mate." Ron whispered.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, hoping he could help.

"I think Hermione doesn't like me any more. What do you think is wrong?"

" Why would you say that?"

" She isn't that interest in like holding hands or anything like that. And whenever I mention Lavender, she doesn't seem to get jealous or anything like she used to."

"Well maybe something is bothering her. Some thing that has nothing to do with you."

"O...K... I guess that might be it"

Then Ron left the room.

_I wonder whats wrong with Hermione.Hmmmmmm. I've never been to a wizard wedding before. Wonder what it's like. Guess im about to find out._

** The Wedding**

The wedding is like a normal christian weding. Except at the end of the ceremony, there was a green light that swirled around Fleur and Bill . It was some kind of magic that make sure you are bonded to your spouse.

_Well this is it. I Harry Potter am about to start my search and destroy mission. This probably my last day of peace. That is until i destroy Voldemorte. _

a/n Im so sorry i couldn't make this chap more exciting. I promise it'll be better. But please Review!


	3. Farewell and Arrival

To my displeasure, I don't own Harry Potter!

**The Farewell and Arrival**

It was the last night of Harry's stay at the Burrow. Harry was tired from the wedding that morning. Harry thought about what happened when the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione were heading back to the Burrow.

Flashback

" Hermione, I've been meaning to ask you something," Ron started.

"What is it Ronald?" Hermione said without care.

"What is the problem. You can tell me what's wrong. I'm your boyfriend. Why aren't you holding my hand or anything?

You seem disturbed. You seem moody and stressed now a days."

"RON WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!"

"I'M JUST ASKING WHY YOU ARE LIKE THIS"

"ONE, WE ARE NOT AN OFFICIAL COUPLE YET! TWO, I WOULD TELL YOU IF YOU COULD HELP ME WITH IT! SO JUST DONT ASK ME ANYTHING ELSE! OK!"

"Uh..."

"I'm sorry, i'm just not my self Ron. Don't worry 'bout me. I'll be fine"

_Good thing the Ministry lent us this car. And even better that only Ron, Hemione, and I are in this car or else Ron would never be able to face the embarrassment in front of his family. _Harry thought.

End of Flashback

_Wonder what's wrong with Hermione. Maybe she'll tell me, but maybe she'll blow up at me too. Ron WAS pretty stupid, asking Hermione. He seemed kinda selfish. Oh well, better get to sleep now. _

Unfortunately, Harry couldn't sleep. He kept on having nightmares about Dumbledore's death. With Dumbledore out of the way, Voldemorte can do as he wishes. And all Harry saw Snape killing Dumbledore, followed by Voldemorte's Killing Spree. First Voldemorte killed Hermione, and the Weasleys. Then he killed everyone at Hogwarts. Then Harry saw an empty world covered in blood, building ruins, and a giant Dark Mark in the sky. The whole world seemed to be lifeless. Finally Harry saw Voldemorte and himself in a dual position. Voldemorte was saying something, taunting Harry about how he has lost everything and that it doesn't matter now if he dies because everyone is dead and even if Harry lived, he wouldn't have anyone.

Harry woke up, unable to breathe properly. He realized it was only midnight and he couldn't go back to sleep because he'll keep getting that nightmare. There was no point in sleeping now. Harry decided to think of which Horcrux to go after and where to look for it. Hopefully this will take his mind off his nightmare.

_Let's see...there are 4 Horcruxes left to get rid of. Hmmmm...Well there's Slytherin's locket that belonged to Voldemorte's mother, there are also those cups that belonged to Hufflepuff, something that belongs to Rvaenclaw and something that belongs to Gryffindor. Well I wonder where the horcruxes will be. Oh well that's something I have to worry bout that after we deal with the Dursleys._

_Next Morning_

" Oh! You children are growing up so fast. Are you sure you don't want to stay at Hogwarts? " Mrs. Weasley managed to say in between her sobs. SHe has been crying for the past half an hour." Im so proud of you. Please dont hesitate to ask us for help. Ron, you BETTER NOT be RUDE to the Dur...Durkey..no..the Dursleys!"

"OH for goodness sake! I know how to behave you know! Im not 4 years old you know," Ron commented.

"Well sometimes you seem to act like a four year old. Besides Im just worried about you, Harry and Hermione. Please promise me you'll be safe." Mrs. Weasley said, hugging her son and his best friends.

"Well we have to go now bye." Harry said, feeling sad for making Mrs. Weasley worry.

When everyone finished saying goodbye, the three friends went to the fireplace to transport into the Dursley's Home.

Dursley Fireplace

Harry, Hermione, and ROn all arrived at the dursley's home. No one was in the living room when they arrived but then Dudley came into the room with a huge bowl of ice cream in his hands.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MONSTERS M...M...MONSTERS! MOMMY! DADDY ! HELP! SOMEONE SAVE ME!" Dudley screamed thinking Harry and his friends were monsters because the were covered in ash!

A/N Please review. By the way, i wanna thank **Serendipity9 **For her review and advice. I also wanna thank **Sersee Grayson** for reviewing. THX I LOVE U GUYS. PLEASE REVIEW.


	4. What About Ginny?

Don't own Harry Potter, but it doesn't mean I don't want to.

**Hermione All Along?**

Harry, Hermione, and ROn all arrived at the dursley's home. No one was in the living room when they arrived but then Dudley came into the room with a huge bowl of ice cream in his hands.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MONSTERS M...M...MONSTERS! MOMMY! DADDY ! HELP! SOMEONE SAVE ME!" Dudley screamed thinking Harry and his friends were monsters because the were covered in ash!

But Dudley's cry for help was not heard, since he was alone at the house.

Harry and friends started laughing their heads off, seeing Dudley scream and cowar before them. Harry couldn't help but say,"BOO".

Dudley was about to run out of the room when hermione suspended him in the air. She started to converse with Dudley.

"We're really sorry for scaring you. I'm Hermione, a friend of Harry's. This is Ron."

"Prove it" was all Dudley could say.

The wizards and witch, cleaned themselves using magic. When Dudley saw harry, he seemed to gain his confidence.

"So what are these two friends of yours, doing here?" Dudley asked.

"We're not going back to Hogwarts. We will go out to fight Voldemort instead. Professor Dumbledore wanted me to stay at this place for a while, so that's why I'm here. " Harry replied.

"Well then why is that BOY (Glare fest between Ron and Dudley) and the pretty girl ( Hermione, who found Dudley repulsive) here?"

"Well they said they will be by my side, so I decided they might as well come here too. Got a problem?"

"Actually there is. One, where will they sleep and two mum and dad won't allow it. "

"You see my so called cousin, I can use magic in tomorrow. But my can use it now if they wish, so technically i can do whatever i wanna do to you now. As for where we sleep...Hermione can take my room. Ron and I will take your room since it's alot bigger."

"But where do I sleep?"

"I dunno. With your Parents.I don't really care."

"No WAY!"

"Hey Ron, since you can use magic now...and i kno how much you love Dudley here..."

"OKAY! Go ahead and take my room."

With that, Dudley stomped out of the room. Harry took Hermione to his room. Next he and Ron went to Dudley's large room.

"Harry, your cousin is a real idiot. Didn't think it possible but i think he got larger. By the way, would you talk to Hermione for me please?" Ron started.

Harry, afraid Hermione might blow up at him, said,"She might get mad at me too."

"Please mate. Common for me. Your pal Ron"

"Alright, I guess. But if Mione yells at me, then i'll blame you."

Harry left the room, to check on Hermione.

At harry's room

"Um Hermione, May I come in?" Harry asked politely.

"Alright. I'm done packing anyways" Hermione responded. "You have a nice room you know. It's smells nice." Harry couldn't help but smile at this comment.

"Well if you need any help, just tell me. Oh and I think Dudley fancies you Mione."

"Oh please! I thought he wasn't that bad when you described him, but i was wrong"

"Oh my! That's a first! I thought you were the smartest girl(Hermione blushes). Now who do I go to when I need help?"

"Well... when do you think your aunt and uncle will come back. It is their house after all. It wouldn't be polite to just stay here without...well...lets just call it permission. I really don't think it polite to threaten them with magic. "

"I know its wrong but its what they deserve for all those years. Besides it's only for a while."

"If you say so"

"Um Hermione, I wanna ask you something. But well Do you promise you wont explode at me?"

"Alright I promise"

"Well you know Ron was kind of rude to you before...but well you do seem kind of "out of it" and i was wondering if anything was wrong. You are one of my best friends andd i'm really worried. You can tell me even if you don't i can help. I promise i won't tell Ron, if thats what you want"

"Well...Harry...I..I don't think i like ron. I mean sure it seemed that way. I feel like i was under some kind of spell. I don't want to Brake his heart. But i don't like him like that and I think i am in love with some one else. I don't know what to do Harry..." Then Hermione started crying on Harry Shoulder.

"I guess it woul be hard for you. Oh Mione is ther anything I can do?"

"Well don't tell ron for now.(sob) I just don't want him to be...(sob)...sad ."

"Alright I won't."

"Thanks you are the best" When Hermione looked up at Harry, he saw something and felt somethign he never did before. Harry's heart startde pounding and his stomach fluttered with butterflies. Suddenly he wanted to stay by Hermione's side forever. He didnt know what he was feeling. Now he didn't know what to say to Mione.

"I um um dunno what to d dd do. B bu but um well ill c what i ccan do. Go now I have to. I mean I have to go now. Sorry Bye"

_Oh No! What is happening? WHy am I feeling this way? What about Ginny?Isn't she the one that I..._

_A/N: thats it for now plz review!_


End file.
